This invention relates to an ultrasonic scanner for coeliac examination which is inserted into the coeliac cavity of an examinee to inspect the physiological condition of the organs of the coeliac cavity.
With the conventional endoscope comprising an integrally formed ultrasonic scanner for coeliac examination, the control section is inseparably coupled to a narrow insertion section to be introduced into the coeliac cavity. The insertion section comprises a bendable body and a distal end part integrally formed with the distal end of the bendable body. The distal end part comprises a section for transmitting and receiving ultrasonic beams (hereinafter referred to as "beam transceiver") and beam-scanning section actuated in response to an output signal from the beam transceiver. The beam transceiver has a function of emitting beams in a predetermined direction and receiving echoes sent back in a predetermined direction. The beam-scanning section has a function of scanning a predetermined region of the coeliac cavity by ultrasonic beams emitted from the beam transceiver and transmitting the reflected echoes of the ultrasonic beams to the beam transceiver.
With the ultrasonic scanner for coeliac examination arranged as described above, the beam transceiver and beam-scanning section are integrally formed with the insertion section and cannot be removed therefrom. Therefore the prior art ultrasonic scanner has the drawback that where the coeliac cavity is diagnosed from various angles of observation by applying ultrasonic beams having different properties, then it is necessary to provide several kinds of beam scanner in accordance with not only the different angles of observation but also other different characteristics of ultrasonic beams (e.g. frequency, focal length, etc.).
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide an ultrasonic scanner for coeliac examination which allows for the free exchange of a desired component.